


Painkiller

by xxSkull_Kidxx



Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: Crying Ronnie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Protective Max, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSkull_Kidxx/pseuds/xxSkull_Kidxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max does everything he can to help Ronnie's pain go away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> This will have mentionings of Anthony. This is just my imagination, in no way has this happened before. Or maybe it has hahaha, guess we'll never know

Ronnie laid in his bed with his legs tucked near to his chest, just shaking and sobbing. It's been so long since the worst thing in his life happened to him, and his brother Anthony passed away, but the memories kept flooding bad. It was always the rainy days when he thought the most about Anthony, he always would ask himself if maybe he could have done something differently, and he would still be able to have backyard barbecues, and watch movies on the couch with a bottle of cold pop in his hands, and his best friend and brother next to him. He knew that Anthony was watching over him, but it wasn't the same. He wanted Anthony to be here watching Ronnie stake his claim to fame, he wanted to have his brother there to brag about selling shows out. and meeting all of his awesome fans, the ones that supported him through thick and thin, but he wouldn't ever have that opportunity ever again, and it tore him apart. He was sure that he was the only one on the bus but when he hear a knock on the door that separated his bunk from the rest of the bands, because Ronnie was a notorious loud sleeper, he knew that he was had made a mistake in thinking that. "One second, I'm not decent!" Ronnie shouted as he tried to calm his breathing enough to make his bloodshot eyes and pink tinted cheeks go away. 

"Ronnie, it's Max. I'm coming in to grab a movie for the rest of the band. They figured that it was safe to send me since I have seen you naked so many times during our childhood." Max explained as he opened the door. Ronnie was starting to dread the footsteps that he heard coming towards him, but then they abruptly stopped. Ronnie looked up into the worry filled brown eyes of his partner in crime, and new band member Max. They had been best friends since Ronnie's microphone slipped off the stage in high school and Max rushed to pick it up for him, having no fear as to what his band would think. "Are you crying?" Max asked, basically stating the obvious before climbing into the bed next to Ronnie, and forcing him to lean onto his lap, before literally tossing the movie out of Ronnie's room, and telling Jacky to come and get it. Jacky was another one that cared deeply about Ronnie, so Max knew that Jacky wouldn't point it out to the entire band that Ronnie was basically balling in Max's lap at the moment. 

"Are you two goin- oh, never mind, I'll just shut the door now." Jacky said stopping mid sentence before shutting the door to grant Max and Ronnie some privacy to discuss what was putting Ronnie into basic panic attack mode, and sprawling across Max's lap.

"Well, now that that's over do you want to tell me what's wrong, Mr. Radkitty?" Max asked as he stroked his hand through Ronnie's thick black hair in a soothing matter, trying to get Ronnie back to the point where he could talk. "Did Butternuts come to mind again?" Max joked, remember the time when they both got high as a kite in L.A. Ink's bathroom, and Ronnie got a tattoo of Kermit the Frog riding a Clydesdale horse with the banner saying 'Ahoy, Butternuts' in memory of a fake horse that died eating pizza out of the trash, now that was funny as hell. 

"No, I took for granted family, and I never answered his texts, before he... before he crashed his motorcycle, and.. and.. and.. died." Ronnie said as he started to shake violently again, unable to regain his breath. "He had a family, he had kids to feed.. why couldn't it have been me?" Ronnie sobbed as Max lightly slapped his cheek, trying to zone Ronnie back into reality, he knew that once Ronnie got into a certain headspace, it was all over, you wouldn't be able to calm Ronnie down, and he would turn into a toddler who couldn't be left alone. 

"Don't you ever say that you wanted it to be you that died. I know that you miss him, hell I miss him everyday too. He was just one of those people that was all cool about us being us, and causing mischief. Just simply because you miss him like all hell, and he had a family to feed, and a wife that loved him dearly, doesn't mean that it should have been you that died in that accident. You guys should both be alive, but we both know that he had a high adrenaline drive, and that one day he would become too consumed in it." Max tried to explain calmly and he pulled Ronnie up so that he was sitting in his lap, and cuddled close to Max's body while Max rubbed his back and waited for the hysterical crying to calm down.

"The pain gets worse, it never seems to stop, Maxxie. I've prayed and prayed but the pain won't go away." Ronnie sobbed against Max's shoulder as Max began to rock him, and rub his back and just plain be the comforting person that he never let anybody else see. Max was a huge softie when it came to Ronnie, and he always told himself that it's because in some of his worst moments Ronnie was there for him, unless Ronnie was in jail, and the few years afterwards when Ronnie was extremely bitter towards all of the members in Escape the Fate. Deep down, Max knew exactly why he cared about Ronnie so much. He knew that with every moment he was falling more and more in love with Ronnie, but he still refused to admit it to himself. It was just plain weird to have a crush on your best friend, who shares the same birthday as you, right? When you have spent the last few years celebrating your birthdays on the same day, and having family around you that accepts you as their own even though their not. Ronnie only had his dad left, and Max only had his mother left, so Max knew exactly what Ronnie was going through. Max just wanted to be there for Ronnie, be able to get him whatever he needed in this moment of weakness for Ronnie, currently that was just giving him cuddles, and hoping that Ronnie would eventually be okay enough to regain his composure, he knew that the storm had brought this on. He should have been more observant to the weather, Ronnie always got this way when the storm was brewing outside. 

Finally after a couple of minutes, Ronnie had cried himself into a peaceful slumber on Max's shoulder. Max lifted him up, placed him on the bed and pulled the blanket up and over his shoulders, they were traveling through Ohio in the middle of winter, so it was cold as balls outside, and the air from outside the bus had a tendency to slowly creep it's way inside of the bus. Max kissed Ronnie's cheek and whispered an 'I love you' without thinking about it, before turning on his heels to exit the bunk room and go join the rest of the boys on the couch to watch Scream for the fifth time that week.

"Do you mean it?" Ronnie asked making Max nearly jump out of his skin, Max turned around and gave Ronnie a puzzled look, not really sure what to make of that question, did he want to answer it the right way with the potential of Ronnie blocking him out of his life forever? Or maybe he wanted to hide it a lot longer and bottle up all of these feelings until he finally got the balls to risk it. He apparently didn't have a long time to think about it because Ronnie asked again, this time wording it differently. "Do you love me Maxwell Scott Green? I need to know." He asked then pouted like the little two year old he was at heart.

"Yes. Yes, I do Ronald Joseph Radke, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go watch Scream with the rest of our wonderful band mates who are probably going to crack jokes about you and I banging once I get out there." Max said, deciding to tell the truth but also avoiding eye contact with Ronnie as much as he could. He didn't want to hurt Ronnie than what Ronnie was already hurting, so he made his way to the doorknob, and before he could turn it, Ronnie chimed in again. 

"Well, then why don't we make it really believable if their already going to think it? I don't want to be let alone, but I also want to sleep, will you stay cuddled up to me until I crash, please?" Ronnie asked while pouting, and using his best puppy eyes on Max, knowing that Max would eventually cave. 

"Okay, but only if you're the little spoon." Max joked while crawling under the covers with Ronnie and spooning him from behind, but Ronnie once again took Max by surprise and turned his head to give Max his first kiss, which lasted a while longer than originally planned, but was filled with so much love that both boys knew that they were in the right company and that they both loved each other evenly. "I love you Ronnie." Max smiled like a goof as he watched Ronnie snuggling his body tighter, but this time with passion behind it, instead of need to be comforted.

"And I love you too, Maxine." Ronnie teased using the girl name that he had given to Max as a joke back in high school, Max watched as a smile spread across Ronnie's lips and Ronnie's eyes slipped closed. He heard the snores coming out of Ronnie's lips, and didn't want to leave him alone on stormy days ever again, or at all for that matter. Max smiled as his own eyes slid closed, and the two rested in each other's presence for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked, this is my first one shot written on here


End file.
